Pizza cutters are known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. D519,334; D509,114; D448,611; and D393,987 each illustrate a pizza cutter having a single wheel which is used to cut a pizza. Pizza cutters having multiple wheels, such as the Culinare Magislice and the WMF Profi Plus brand pizza cutters, are also known in the art.